Hate Is Love
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: As Eve and Raven battled it out, they slowly reached to a conclusion of unknown feelings. A hate for someone is actually... A love for someone.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot! :D This one shot was written for my 350th reviewer, **Kat Neko983**! :D The pairing is... Raven x Eve. Which I don't support, but.. I'll try my best.

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Empress__**(?)**_

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(27)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(18)**_

Now... Time to sit back and enjoy the show.. Or Fanfiction.. XP

* * *

**~Hate Is Love~**

* * *

"Heaven's Fist."

A giant Nasod fist, resembling King Nasod's, slammed down from heavens. The shockwave and strength of the fist pushed the Reckless Fist back as he glared at her with hate. He raised his hand and dropped a nuclear missile in front of Eve. The object exploded as the dark red smoke formed a gigantic "mushroom cloud". Oberon and Ophelia managed to lessen the damage for their mistress as Eve calmly send Oberon out for another attack while the smoke was hiding her presence.

"Space Wrench. Electronic Field."

Oberon hastily casts a horizontal shockwave from his blade as he leaped into the air. The shockwave was countered by Raven's Nasod Core. Ophelia immediately appeared in front of Raven and sent out a huge electrical magic sphere. Raven's Nasod Core eventually was crushed under Ophelia's attack as he was pushed back.

Eve immediately glided in front of him and continuously tackled him with Moby and Remy. Thrice with Moby and Remy before using all her force and slammed her palm against Raven's cheek.

"Surface Cutting."

Eve summoned Oberon who immediately slashed Raven and send him back against the rough bark of a tree. Elsword whistles softly as Raven was getting creamed by Eve's assault. He smirked darkly as he gripped onto his blade and Cornwell. Raven growled lowly before turning to Elsword and glared at him with rage.

"Elsword! If you step into this battle, then you're the first one on my list to die!"

"Heh.. If you're getting creamed by Eve, then you definitely won't last long. Not that I'm underestimating Eve.. Eve is strong enough to also push me back and probably put me out cold, but.. I believe I won't lose to Raven."

"Elsword. You shouldn't underestimate anybody, especially Raven. Shut up and observe this battle. A Nasod VS Half-Nasod. It should be interesting, right, Angkor?"

Aisha's voice was dark as her violet eyes showed her desire to kill. Her staff-like ax with her demon bat glowed in response while Elsword stuck his tongue out and laid back, lying his head on Aisha's lap. Elsword made himself comfortable as Aisha let her fingers go through his soft hair. Elsword's eyes slowly closed as he let himself relax under Aisha's presence.

It was now silence as Raven turned back towards Eve. Eve was also relaxing herself and drinking tea. Ophelia poured the tea in her cup as Oberon carried Eve in his arms. Raven's eyebrow twitched as Eve dared to relax and have tea in front of him. Raven silently channeled his rage into his Nasod arm and charged it up as he silently walked towards Eve.

"Wild Charge!"

As soon as the time has come, Raven charged in with an insane speed, and released the power from within his Nasod arm. Eve jumped back and Oberon prevented Raven from attacking her any further as he generates a blue barrier. Raven held his blade in his human hand, unleashing deadly slashes towards Eve as soon as he _Shadow Step_ past Oberon's guard. He soon drilled his Nasod Arm into Eve and released a burst of flame.

"Magnum Blaster! Power Assault!"

In a flash, Raven was pushing Eve back with raw power, and slammed her delicate body against the hard bark. Oberon and Ophelia immediately rushed back to their mistress and blocked Raven's raw strength. Eve grabbed her arm and stared at Raven while Oberon and Ophelia get ready for their mistress's orders.

"Assault Spear! Electronic Field!"

Both Oberon and Ophelia tag teamed and hurled a gigantic spear towards the ground, exploding after making contact. This explosion sent Raven back as Ophelia rushed forward and cast a huge electrical magic sphere, causing continuous damage to Raven.

"Heaven's Fist!"

Oberon and Ophelia stood out of their mistress's way as she summoned a Nasod arm from heavens. The fist slammed into Raven, full powered. Raven was on the ground and the battle had ended. Raven clutched his Nasod arm as it began send bolts of pain into him. Eve immediately noticed this as she rushed towards him. The moment she makes contact with him, Raven slapped her hand away.

"D-Don't touch me..."

"Oberon, Ophelia. Hold him down. I need to make sure of the Nasod arm."

Acting on their orders, Oberon restricted Raven while Ophelia shut his mouth up. Moby and Remy stood by their mistress and she began to connect the wires from her drones to the arm. A glowing blue screen appeared as Eve gracefully began to type in a speed of lightning. Raven closed his eyes in pain as Eve began to calm the Nasod arm and control it for temporarily as it already have a mind of it's own. The pain Raven received was momentarily as he fainted.

Eve sighed as she waved the glowing blue screen away and the disconnected the wires from Moby and Remy. Oberon and Ophelia were sent back to their cabin where the others are waiting. Eve sat down elegantly before placing Raven's head on her lap.

_'Raven.. He hates me. I'm a Nasod. Not to mention the fact that I'm the Nasod Queen. Nasods are part of the reason why he has this arm and he has been controlled during his years before being freed. I have no reason to hate him or like him. Nasods do not have emotions nor do we have the system to portray or store emotions. Yet.. Raven is giving me weird feelings. What are they?' _

Her hands slowly caressed his face and his noticible scars from previous battles. Her fingers slowly went through the smooth hair of the Reckless Fist before feeling the heaviness of her eyelids. Aisha watched in amusement as Elsword continued to be comfortable around Aisha. Aisha smiled softly as Elsword's hand was holding one of her own.

_'Elsword.. He.. I have to admit that... He's grown stronger and maybe.. A bit less of a brat and more a man..? Nah.. Elsword. In my heart, he's just Elsword. He won't change. Child or not.. He's still someone who I trust and loved as we grew closer and closer during these years. He accepted me.. If he's not around, then.. Maybe I would have missed his usual insults. This bloodlust... Desire to kill.. Elsword. He can really calm these kinds of feelings as soon as he makes physical contact with me, or actually.. Any kind of contact.'_

Elsword's eyes opened as he crashed his lips on top of Aisha's as he grinned. Aisha smirked slyly as both of them left Eve and Raven alone.

Raven's eyes slowly opened as they stared into shades and the bushy leaves of a large tree. He then noticed the silvery lines in the shade. Raven was about to bolt up and scream at Eve until he noticed that Eve was sleeping. He restrained himself from making any commotion and remained in the position he was in.

He stared at Eve's face closer and noticed how her skin was much paler than usual. Her eyelashes were longer than usual. Raven noticed most things that he wouldn't notice in normal situations. And... It was actually comfortable laying on Eve's lap. He couldn't help, but slightly blush.

"Hey.. Eve.. I hate you."

_'I say that I hate you and always want to kill you, but.. In actuality, I.. I love you. My hate for you is actually my love for you. I'll try to reveal these feelings to you.. One day. Or at least.. Before I lose my sanity.'_

"I hate you as well, but... My hate for you is different."

Eve's golden eyes stared into his eyes as both stayed silent. Eve bend lower and pressed her forehead against his and her hand held onto his. Raven closed his eyes and smiled softly which made Eve return a soft smile.

"Then the feeling's mutual."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

So... How is it? Bad? Horrible? Worst thing you've ever read? It's my first Raven x Eve story... O; And... I just thought of how Raven is a tsundere in this one shot.

Eh... Whatever. I hope you like it, Kat! O; Anyways... One down, three more one shots to finish! Then again.. By tomorrow, I think the number of one shots will return to four. XP Oh well. Anyways...

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
